piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Norrington
Uniform In CBP Norrington was wearing two slightly differnt coats, both had white leapels (The captain's rank insignia), but the one he wore at his promotion cremony and during Jacks Sparrow's hanging had golden brims around the buttonholes, like the admiral's coat he constantly wore in AWE, but no epauletts, and the one he wore during the atack on port Royal and aboard the Dauntless had clean leapels. Now can anybody say, weather the first coat was just a parade dress to be worn by all captains and commodores on formal occasion or weather it was a coat to be worn only by commoders and indicated his rank. This would be more logical, but open the question why he wore merely a captains coat for the most part of the movie. Can anybody help? El Chupacabra 07:58, 15 September 2008 (UTC) *All officers had formal clothes and regular clothes. Comodore is a temperary rank given to Captains to comand squadrens, but after a bit they would be put back to captaim until they were promoted to Admiral, so the chothes between Post Captain and Commodore wouldn't be thery diferent if they are atall. I'm guessing the first one you saidAdmiral James Kaizer 16:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Quotes Despite his VERY poor treatment in the last film, Admiral Norrington is one of the main supporting characters as Will's true foil as a lover of Elizabeth. Has anyone attempted to create a quote page for him? If not I would like to do so myself. *Go ahead. All characters with enough decent quotes will get one eventually - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:34, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Yah you should, I might but I'm not sure how to-User:admiral James Kaizer Blooper image Can I just point out that the image is from the bloopers where keira knightley says her lines wrong and jack davenport craks up with laughter.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 17:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *It could also be from the deleted scene where Norrington and Elizabeth take a walk on the Dauntless. I believe there is a smile in that one. I think that the bloopers smile was one of those "I'm trying not to laugh, but I can't help it" type of smiles. The smile in this image seems to be genuine.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **Nope, you're right, Beckett. Norrington *does* smile there. Well spotted, suh.--ScungiliGuy 16:04, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Norrington after death? Does somebody have any idea what happened with Norrington's body? --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 11:01, 1 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Does it matter? - Drexyl 12:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a reasonable question, though perhaps best served on the Faithful Bride forum. However, his body was either removed by Beckett's men when the Dutchman rendezvoused with the Endeavour later on, absorbed by the ship or perhaps thrown overboard by Jones' crew.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:19, 1 November 2007 (UTC) um... I really don't know. I think that it was thrown overboard... Who cares what happened to Norrington's body? Personally, I think he was a rotten, wretched, traitorous, cold, heartless, coward who deserved what he got for selling out his only friend to his death(Swann); knowingly giving Elizabeth to the wolves, and condemning innocent people(those people on the gallows in the beginning). If you ask me, I'd say it's most likely Jone's crew would've thrown it to the depths, as Jones would say. Guin Parris 02:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Replaced I feel it deserves mentioning here that Norrington was replaced by another commodore after the first film; you can see this new commodore when Beckett is introduced. But what do any of you think? We have no names, just the knowledge that this new commodore exists. --ScungiliGuy 22:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, he's pobably just an extra, so is not worth mentioning. Plus, he may just be an officer that arrived with Lord Beckett, and not actually a replacement.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 06:06, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::Somehow I doubt that he came with Beckett, for he was standing behind Governor Swann and amidst a crowd of guests at Beckett's intro. This scene takes place during the interrupted wedding.--ScungiliGuy 16:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I know which scene it is. However, it doesn't matter where he was standing. Two red coats were standing behind Governor Swann too, but we can't assume they were always there. Besides, he's not worth mentioning, as I said. Obviously, Norrington would have needed to be replaced, but whether or not that particular one is the replacement or not is debatable. We also don't know for sure what his ranking is, and also as I have said, the issue isn't relevant enough to be mentioned or debated.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::The guy's an extra nothing more nothing less. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 01:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright, then. This puts to rest that issue for me; wonderful.--ScungiliGuy 06:10, 11 November 2007 (UTC) "Commodore" Well... I should have added this in the Commodore article but I just thought it could fit in here too... "Commodore" isn't a rank in the navy. Its a title used by those in the navy that command 2 or more ships. The "Commodore" is actually a captain, I know they did wrong in the movie too but I thought it was worth mentioning. So... he is either promoted to Post-Captain or Admiral (don't remember what kind of admiral... the lowest anyway). In the modern navy Commodore is a rank but it wasn't in the 1700-1800 century. --Captain Jack Longshaw 14:47, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Bring Back James Norrington If you want to sign a petition for bringing back James Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean 4 here is the link. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 16:45, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Please bring back James Norrington it would make the movie more interesting! 17:15, 15 May 2010 (UTC) Isn't Norrington an Evil Bully? I don't know about everyone else, but I find Norrington to be an evil, heartless, conniving, bloodthirsty, cowardly, bully. Look at his actions from the beginning. In Curse of the Black Pearl, when Elizabeth tells him she can't breathe, he assumes she's talking about him. When she falls, does he jump in after her or help her in any way? No. After Jack saves her, he punishes Jack and regrets that Elizabeth was saved by a pirate. He ignores Elizabeth when she wants to release Jack. After she is kidnapped, has the entire Navy at his disposal to go after her, but does he? No. Instead, he treats Will like crap for trying to help. After Elizabeth gets off the island, she wants to save Will, but Norrington thinks Will deserves to die when he knows everything Will does is right and he won't save Will unless Elizabeth marries him. After all that, he still tries to murder Jack and Will at Port Royal. In Dead Man's Chest, he blames everyone for his foolishness. He blames Jack for the loss of his career, when it was him who sailed through a hurricane and resigned. He blames Will and Elizabeth because they are happy and he wants Elizabeth for himself. So he resorts to insulting Elizabeth and everyone else before he decides to betray them all to their enemy and death, Beckett. In At World's End, innocent people are dying for no reason and does Norrington do anything about it? No. He just sits back and thinks that these hangings are lawful, even though women and children are being killed. He does nothing to protect Swann, his only friend. He kidnaps Elizabeth and her crew and doesn't release them, even when they are no value to him as prisoners. He intentions for releasing Elizabeth are mysterious, but do not seem positive after he tries to shoot Bootstrap. Norrington is not at all a positive character after all he's done. He's odious and greedy and doesn't want people to be happy if he isn't. Anyone see my P.O.V? --Guin Parris 20:46, 21 November 2009 :First, always sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (Uskok 13:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC)) to create your signature. :Second, Norrington was ready tu jump from the fort to save Elizabeth from drowning but he was stopped by lieutenant Gillette. - The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them. :When he was arresting Jack, Norrington was just doing his job, regardless of who Jack saved - One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness. After all, Jack is the most wanted pirate on the seven seas. :After Barbossa's attack on Port Royal, Norrington was ready to begin the search for Elizabeth with the fastest ship that was available (Interceptor) but that ship was stolen by Jack and Will. :After their return to Port Royal, Norrington accepts that Elizabeth loves another man and and gives Jack one day's head start :In "Dead Man's Chest", Norrington just wants his life back, that's why he gave the heart of Davy Jones to Beckett. :In "At World's End", was he present at the hanging? No, he may not even know about it! :He believed that governor Swann returned to England. :And finally, Norrington gives his life to save Elizabeth on the Flying Dutchman. I can not say that he is perfect, but he is far from an evil man that you think he is.--Uskok 13:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Icecreamhead wasn't even paying attention to her when she fainted. She said, "I can't breathe" and he dumbly assumed she was speaking of him. It was his foolishness that caused Elizabeth to faint, so he should've jumped in after her, rocks or not. He just stood there and did nothing. Icecreamhead wasn't doing his job. He wanted to kill Jack before he knew he was a pirate. He had no reason to arrest Jack, as he had not done anything, save for rescuing Elizabeth. He could've thanked Jack and let him go, but he didn't. Elizabeth was telling him to let Jack go, but he didn't care. Jack did a good thing, and Icecreamhead just uses it against him for no reason. He was just being a big bully, he needed someone to pick on, so might as well be Jack. After Barbossa's attack, Icecreamhead was left red in the face. He's supposed to protect Port Royal, but he failed miserably. He also let Elizabeth get kidnapped because I didn't see him concerned for her when the attack was happening. The next morning, he's not concerned at all with saving her, he's just pouring over his silly charts, feebly assuring Swann he'll save Elizabeth and bullying Will. He was wasting time and he was in no way getting prepared for saving Elizabeth. He refused to talk to Jack about what he knew so he had nothing to save Elizabeth. Jack and Will didn't steal the Interceptor, they commandeered it because Icecreamhead was doing nothing. Icecreamhead never accepted that Elizabeth loved Will. He just wasn't angry because he still had his one and only love, his job killing people for what he naively thinks is the law. If he accepted her love for Will, he wouldn't be blaming her in Dead Man's Chest and trying to kill Will. And he wouldn't have kissed her when she was engaged to Will. In Dead Man's Chest, he doesn't want his life back, he wants a silly career. He blamed Jack, Will, and Elizabeth for everything that went wrong in his life. It was his own fault that he lost his career because he resigned. He knew Beckett was an evil man and what he intended to do with the heart in his possession. He didn't care that innocent lives(such as Gov. Swann and Elizabeth) were at risk. He condemned innocent lives by taking the heart. Even if he wasn't present at the hangings in At World's End, he's responsible for them. He helped Beckett by rounding up innoecent sailors at sea and hauling them back to Port Royal for hanging. He could not be Beckett's admiral without being told what Beckett wanted. Actually, he already knew that Beckett wanted because he heard it from Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Jack. Besides, we didn't even see him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't there. We didn't see Swann, either. I honestly don't know if Icecreamhead wasn't lying when he said he thought Swann returned to England. After what he pulled in Dead Man's Chest, I can't trust him or believe what he says. To me, every word that comes out of Icecreamhead's mouth is a lie. I think he might've killed Swann himself. He just was trying to turn Elizabeth towards him and playing the victim. Lastly, he did not give his life for Elizabeth. The only person who can do that is Will. I cannot believe that Icecreamhead would willingly let captured pirates escape death. The fact that he made Elizabeth kiss him and tried to shoot Bootstrap doesn't help either. I think he was using Elizabeth to get to the pirates at Shipwreck and kill them. I say Icecreamhead is the farthest thing from a good man. Just look at what he did in the last two movies. It's because of him so much pain is caused. For example, if he didn't steal the heart, Jack wouldn't have gone to the Locker and Will and Elizabeth wouldn't have endured pain. The only thing he sees is what he wants. He treats people like scum, especially Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. He lies, he cheats, he's a coward. I don't see any good in him. Guin Parris 04:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :If you came here just to spread your hatred and lies about James Norrington, it's best for everyone that you leave POTC wiki. You are openly twisting facts and not doing anything usefull.--Uskok 18:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I did not solely come here to spread hatred about Norrington, even if I do hate him. I came here because I love POTC. I'm sorry if I seem to be useless. I honestly do not see why Norrington is so loved and I'm stubborn about that. Again, I wanted to apologize for my stubborness.Guin Parris 05:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I know who you are... you're that Orlandogirl idiot from YouTube who posts hate-messages on every James Norrington-related video!! Kougermasters 08:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) James Norrington I don't think James Norrington should have died If It wasn't for him Elizibeth would have died or didn't make it back to the Black Pearl and they wouldn't defeat lord Becket. Date We need some sort of update to his death date. Since the next movie, which takes place after the 3rd (where James died), has Blackbeard (who died in 1718), he couldn't have died in the 1740s.-- 18:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :He was born in the 1710's and he died in 1748 or 1749 (simple as that) --BiggestPirateFan 18:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::We do not need to change anything about Norrington's death date. It was confirmed by John Myhre, the production designer for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, that the film takes place in 1750. And because we don't know how much time has passed between AWE and OST, Norrington died sometime at the end of the 1740s. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 18:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::So how is Norrington dead in the 1740s, but Blackbeard, who dies in 1718, is alive in a film that takes place after?-- 16:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as we know, Blackbeard may have survived the Battle at Ocracoke Lake. But we'll have to see if they reveal it in either Six Sea Shanties or On Stranger Tides. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 18:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::He was decapitated O_o-- 02:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's 1750 in OST. So whether you like it or not...Norrington died sometime at the 1740s and Blackbeard still lives(for some weird reason). As I've been saying, we should wait until we see the film(or read the OST Visual Guide), in order to know what happened. That's all I have to say on the subject(because I've already explained the situation as clear as crystal). Besides, this is Norrington's page...if we were to talk about Blackbeard's death, it would be in Blackbeard's article). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC)